Electronic arcade games are known in which a video presentation is manipulated by a player to modify the video presentation in accordance with progress of a particular game being played or to control an element of the scene, such as a car, to vary the position of the scene element as the video scene changes. Such games requires a somewhat stationary player to manipulate game controls, such as a joystick, to control the progress of the video game.
More active games are also known in which the player or players toss, roll or slide projectiles toward a target and cumulative scoring is visually presented on a display. Video displays may also be used in such games to provide a degree of animation in the scoring display.
There is a need for an arcade style of game that give the player participants the ability to actively participate in the game as by tossing objects at a game display and allows the player participants to customize the display to personalize elements of the display thereby adding a high degree of interest in the game.